Eternal Requiem
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: Anime and cartoons are real and seek to rule our world for their own. A vampire forced to join a single mission to recruit such characters in exchange for being left alone forever. Once she arrives emotions take over and after saving them she joins the organization. She finally gains a family but will she lose everything dear? Dante and Serena are OC's.
**Chapter 1: A MEETING AND AN OFFER**

You know all that anime and those cartoons you grew up watching? Remember how you told yourself it was all fake? Man were you lying to yourself. Newsflash people…it's all real! _Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach_ , and all those other cartoons you wasted half your life watching…100% real.

You probably think I'm crazy and I belong in an asylum or something, but I assure you that I am completely sane and know what I'm talking about. I was skeptical at first as well, even after I met the bastard who was in charge of the organization.

Enough about that though, you came here because you want a story; sit back, relax, turn off your phone, and prepare for excitement.

I was on my way home when a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed said hand and flipped it over my shoulder. Another grabbed my arm and forced it behind my back. I snarled and bared my fangs in defiance at my attackers. One held a vial to my lips and forced the contents down my throat.

I groaned as darkness took over.

When I awoke I was seated at a metal table, my hands chained to the chair. My head throbbed and I felt weak, but other than that I was fine.

I heard a door slide open and the sound of boots approaching. I didn't look up as the person stepped in front of me. They pressed a cup to my lips and I jerked my head away.

A gloved hand forced my mouth open and I bit as hard as I was able on the person's fingers. The person jerked their hand away and sighed.

"Stubbornness will get you killed Serena."

That voice…those words…so…familiar.

I stared at the scuffed, black boots directly under my nose. They were falling apart at the seams and in desperate need of a good wash…or a blowtorch.

 _Where had I seen them before?_

I felt the memory ticking in the back of my brain. Then I cursed.

"Remember me now?"

 _Shit._

I raised my head to see the man that was second on my list to kill.

"Dante."

He smirked.

"Glad to see you still remember me after all this time. When was the last time we saw each other?"

I snorted.

"I believe the last time we met was when you tried convincing me to join your little rescue organization. Something about beings from other dimensions invading our world."

He scowled when I said that and I continued.

"That was two hundred years ago, you told me the characters from those cartoons and anime shows were real. That they were from different dimensions and each of them wanted to claim Earth as their own. I didn't want a part in such idiocy."

He glared at me, then cleared his throat.

"I recruited many of the fighters after the battle. They were the ones who had no desire to fight and rule the Earth. They fought on our side. I made this organization to flush out the evil ones and stop them." He pushed a lock of silver hair from his face, revealing a scar across his right eye.

I shivered when I remembered how he got that scar.

"Serena…"

I knew that tone.

"Hell no. I'm not getting involved in this Dante. NO way."

"You are just as powerful as I am. You would be an asset to us."

"I-"

"There are still hundreds of them around the world. The more we recruit the better our chances of defeating the evil ones for good. Then everything could go back to normal. _We_ could go back to normal."

I heard the desperation and longing in his voice.

"Serena if you help me, I swear I will help you hunt down the one who changed you and help you get your revenge."

Tempting offer.

I smiled a half-hearted smile.

"I want no part in such idiocy."

Dante had a reserved gaze in his eyes.

"Fine then."

He tapped twice on the table. The door opened and in walked Renji and Byakuya.

 _Those guys are from Bleach._

"You called?" Byakuya asked in a cold voice.

Dante motioned towards me with a smile.

"Miss Serena is debating on whether or not to aid us in our fight. Please escort her to a cell so that she may… think more clearly."

They scooped me up and proceeded to drag me out of the room. I was still a bit weak, so I couldn't put up much of a fight.

"DAMN YOU DANTE! BASTARD. I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic in the cell those two had placed me in. I lay on the bed contemplating my situation.

On the one hand I could remain in this cell until the end of eternity when the bars rusted and kill Dante, or I could accept his offer and run around the world recruiting fictional characters to save the world from other fictional characters.

Decisions, decisions. How I hate you so.

I was disturbed from my private musings by the door to my cell sliding open and footsteps entering. I looked up to see Dante, Renji, Byakuya, and two men I didn't recognize.

One was tall with purple hair and cerulean eyes. He wore purple armor and wielded a green staff. The other was similar to his counterpart only his hair was white, his eyes were brown, and he wore red armor and wielded a red staff. They could pass for brothers.

"What do you want Dante?" I growled.

"We just got a report that several characters have been located in Japan."

I looked at him with a raised brow and a frown.

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" I asked just mildly annoyed.

"I want you to lead a team to Japan, find the characters and bring them here." He stated, ignoring my attitude.

I gaped at him.

"I told you before I'm _not_ getting involved in your damn ploy to save the world from a bunch of cartoons! This has nothing to do with me!"

He sighed.

"You don't want a part in this… right?"

I snorted.

"Didn't I just _say_ that?"

"I'll make you a deal: recruit the team and bring them here…and you'll never hear from me again."

I raised a brow in disbelief.

"I help you with this _one_ mission…and you won't bother me for the rest of our immortal lives?"

He nodded.

I stood.

"Let's go get your characters."

* * *

 **I own only the idea, Dante, Serena and any other OC's that may appear in this story. Everything else is the property of their respective owners. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
